Expect the Unexpected
by long-lost-bristow
Summary: Something horrible happens to Morgan after book 10 Sorry bout the loooooong wait
1. The Beginning

My father is doing well now. Much better than a few days ago. I think the spell Justine help even though I don't think that she should be practicing magick for a while.  
  
      I wonder what Morgan is up to. I can't call because she's probably in school like every other seventeen year old. Goddess, I miss her so much. I can't wait until I see her again, it will be like seeing the sun for the first time after days of rain....but better. Much better. I hope she's doing fine in the circles without me. Well I'll know in a day or two when I leave for Widow's Vale.  It will be wonderful.  
  
Hunter        
  
  
  
He said he wouldn't be gone long. Actually he said he didn't know how long he would be in Canada but it's been two weeks and Hunter's not home yet. What if he's not coming home? What if he's having too good of a time to even call? It's seven in the morning and I'm already worried for the day. I should be worrying about the big History test that I have this afternoon but no my boyfriend is "missing" and I don't know what I'm going to do.  
  
      So, I do what I've done since..forever, I start to get ready for school. It doesn't take much I shower, sometimes I'll dry my hair, get dressed, grab my backpack and a can of Diet Coke and I'm off.  
  
      I wish today was like any other day, but there's just a strange feeling like something bad is about to happen. The news said that there was an earthquake this morning. That's strange right? I mean, I live on the east coast, we never get earthquakes. But the news said it went from Maine to Pennsylvania. That's a stretch. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing. I hope I am.  
  
      School went by in a blur. It was strange I'm in first period and soon I'm in tenth, that's how quickly it went by. At least I think I did a good job on the History test, which will be a great help. Mary K's is actually early and already standing next to Das Boot. "I coming home with you today." Very unusual of Mary K. since she's always going over a friend's house. "Everything alright?," I say, concern evident in my voice. She nods and waits for me to unlock her door. The ride home was made in deafening silence.  
  
When we got home, there was a message on our machine. Both mom and dad were going to be late coming home from work. They told us to order pizza or go out for dinner. "Mary K. do you have any plans." Being the social butterfly that she is, it would be a surprise if she were stuck home on a Friday night. "No, most of my friends are grounded." Grounded? For what? "A bunch of them were caught in the woods drinking last night. It was the story of the day, you didn't hear about it?" I don't even remember what I ate for lunch, how should I remember a story about a bunch of freshmen getting busted? "Umm….I must have been out of the loop of today's news line." Understatement of the year. What is wrong with me? I need a diversion and quick.  
  
"You want to go to the movies? I hear that there's some good ones playing this week." There we go something to take my mind off of things. "Can we get something to eat while we're out, too?" I nod, by the way my stomach is growling I don't think I ate lunch. "I'll have to put my stuff upstairs and then we can go." I can hear her going up the stairs. It sounds like she's taking three at time. I decide to follow her. I want to grab the new cd that I bought, to play in the car.  
  
As I approach my room, for some reason, I cast my senses out. There's no one in the house except for Mary K and myself. I can't get rid of this feeling that someone else was or is here. Maybe mom or dad had to come home for something that they forgot. That thought disappears when I see that my room is a mess. Ok, I can't remember a lot about today, but I know that my room was semi-clean before we left for school. "Mary K!" She pokes her head through the doorframe. "Whoa! What happened here?" I can feel something rubbing against my leg. It's only Dagda. "Did you do this?" I ask looking at the gray fur ball. All he did was meow. "We need to get out of here, like fast." I make my way toward the stairs but Mary K. calls me back. "Morgan, is this yours?" She's holding a black baseball cap with a red nautical star on it. All I could was shake my head. 


	2. Unable

I have a sickening feeling about today. I tried to call Morgan but the machine picked up. I left a message telling someone to call me, even if everything is fine. I just need to know if everything is ok. Please be ok.  
  
Hunter  
  
It's official, I'm a moron. Instead of calling my parents or the police, Mary K. and I leave the house. I should have called someone but my room just crept me out. Knowing that someone was in there without letting them in, it's freaky.  
  
I don't know what directed me, but I ended up driving to the movies, like originally planned. As we got out of the car, I found myself looking around us. I don't know what or whom I was looking for; it just seemed normal to do it.  
  
We bought our tickets and entered the theater. It was empty. How can it be empty, it's probably the best movie they'll have this year. "Morgan, are you sure we should've come here?" I could hear a slight fear in her voice. I didn't really know the answer so I said whatever came to my mind at the time, "We'll be fine. Nothing will happen." Mary K. looked apprehensive. I sat down in the middle of the theater and Mary K. flopped in the seat next to me.  
  
The lights began to dim and the first preview came on. It was for some slasher movie. The ones that everyone does everything that you're not supposed when you hear a strange noise upstairs and the power is out. "I'm gonna make a horror movie that's realistic. Like the killer gets whacked in the head with a chair and stays down." I'm whispering in an empty theater. I turn to look at Mary K. but caught someone coming in through the doors. He sits two rows behind us. I quickly turn toward the screen. I stay that way the entire movie.  
  
The movie was good. Not the best one in the world, but good. The guy behind us was the only one who came in. Mary K. wants ice cream so we get into Das Boot and make are way to the shop. The only place to park is in the creepy alley. It's creepy during the day but even worse at night. We lock the doors and make our way to the main street. "Crap, I forgot my wallet in the car. Go ahead and get in line, I'll be there in a sec." Mary K. seems hesitant but leaves.  
  
The key sticks a little when I try to turn it but it goes. I open the door and reach in for my wallet. I turn around and turn into the guy from the movie. "Morgan, you have something I want." Something you want? What can that be? A smirk appears on his face. "The necklace you're wearing. Give it to me." It's my mother's; I can't give it to him. I shake my head. As I look at him, I realize that he's a senior who recently dropped out of school. I only saw him a few times, but enough to remember him. "Give me it." I try to get around him, but he moves with me. He starts to laugh lightly and he's reaching for something under his coat. My eyes widen as I see him pull out a knife. It's wicked looking, kind of like a hunter's knife. "Give me the necklace and I won't have to use this." The blade is less than an inch from my cheek. I try to send a spell to push him away since he looks a lot stronger than me, but it makes me dizzy. He's using magick against me. That's why today has been so strange, he put a spell on me! "Silly Morgan, she thinks she's the only one who knows magick." He lowers the knife to my stomach. I can feel a slight pressure on it. I catch him looking toward the end of the alley and push him away. I make a break for it, but he's too quick. I feel something cut into my stomach. The pain, it's unbearable. I try to get away one last time but that only makes it worse, I can feel it cutting further and further. I collapse to the ground. "It didn't have to be this way." I can hear his running footsteps getting fainter and fainter. He didn't get the necklace but I'm bleeding like there's no tomorrow. The last thing I remember is Mary K. coming back and saying "Morgan I thought you were only going to be…..Oh my God!" Then it was black. 


	3. Is There Anything That Can Be Done

This night has to be the worst night ever. Let me explain. First off Morgan and I were left alone at home. Mom and dad were working late and we had to fend for ourselves. Morgan suggested we go get something to eat and then go see a movie. I went upstairs to drop my backpack in my room when Morgan discovered that someone had been in her room while we were at school. It wouldn't have been as scary if she didn't find a baseball cap that was clearly not hers.  
  
Creeped out, we left the house without calling mom and dad or even the police, which we should have done. I realize that now, but it's too late. Anyway back to the story. The rest of the night seemed to be normal. The movie was good. The theater was empty except for Morgan, me, and some strange kid that seemed to be watching us through the whole movie. We left the theater and I wanted to get ice cream. Morgan didn't have enough money on her so she had to go back to her car to get more. She told me to go one ahead and decide what I wanted. I should have stayed with her.  
  
I waited for her to come back from the car for maybe ten minutes. I knew she should have been back by then. I walked outside of the ice cream shop and made my way back to the alley. I turned the corner saying something about her taking her time, but I saw that her door was open and the keys were still stuck in the door. I should've looked down first but for some reason I didn't. When I finally did, I almost threw up. There was my sister, on the ground, bleeding from a large cut her stomach. I ran to her. When I got to her I realized that she was unconscious from blood loss. I remember screaming for someone to call 9-1-1; I didn't want to leave her. I held my hand over her wound and added pressure. I didn't know if that would help with such a large cut, but I had to do something.  
  
It had to be about 10 minutes before the paramedics came. I had to thank whoever called, if I'd ever be able to find them. The paramedics put the oxygen mask on her and soon had her on a stretcher. My god, there was blood everywhere. I don't remember seeing that much anywhere. They were putting her in the ambulance when one of them asked if I was family. All I was able to do was nod. I felt too numb to do anything else. The paramedic then led me to the ambulance. I think they knew that I had no way to get home because I don't think they really wanted me to see the chaos in the back. They let me sit in the front with the driver and I sat there quietly crying to myself. The whole ride, all I could think about was what if I didn't leave her, what if I stayed? Would I have been hurt as well, or would the attacker just have run off? Everything is just a bunch of 'what if's'.  
  
When we got to the hospital, they took Morgan away from me, and told me to stay in the waiting area. I did the only thing I knew. I went to the pay phone and I called home. Mom answered and she immediately knew that something was wrong, like mothers sometimes do. I told her that Morgan got hurt and we're over the hospital. She asked if it was bad and I didn't know how to answer that. I just told her that I didn't think so. She and dad left home as soon as we hung up. I remembered that Morgan told me that if anything ever happens to call Hunter on his cell phone. She wrote his number on a piece of paper and stuck it in my purse. I dialed his number but I got that stupid message that says, "The person you are trying to reach is unavailable or is out of the service area." I had to leave a message on his voice mail. I remember saying something about that stupid commercial that the guy keeps saying, "Can you hear me now?" I told him that Morgan had been hurt and that whenever he got the message to come straight to the hospital. I told him that I thought it was serious. I should've told my parents that I thought it was serious but I didn't want them to get into an accident on the way here because they were speeding.  
  
It's now 12:30 in the morning, 4½ hours later. Hunter still hasn't gotten here yet. Mom and dad are sitting next to each other, silently praying for Morgan. I just sit as still as possible because if I move I don't know what I'll do. I'll probably have a fit and the nurses will have to sedate me. All I can do is stare at the clock and wait for either the doctor or Hunter to come. As if on cue, I hear the automatic sliding doors open, and I look up.  
  
Hunter is here. His face is panic stricken and he looks like he's about to breakdown. "What happened? Is she going to be all right? Did you talk to the doctor?" All the questions were for my parents. I guess he thought that they were with her when it happened. To tell you the truth I don't know that much more than they do. "She was attacked near the ice cream shop, stabbed in the stomach. I don't know when but I found her." My voice surprises me. I didn't think it was going to come out. I don't think Hunter was ready to hear that because he collapsed into one of the chairs. He placed his head in his hands and I could tell that he was crying. His shoulder kept moving with every sob. I go over to him and just place an arm around his broad shoulders. He looks up with a small smile playing over his lips.  
  
"Let's go outside, I need some air." Hunter stands up and goes with me out the doors, leaving mom and dad in the waiting area. There are smokers standing around. They should really kick that habit or they'll probably end up here some day. I make my way over to the curb and sit down. Hunter does the same. "So much for fresh air." It's stale and the smell of smoke is lingering around. I shrug, nothing I can do about it. It's better than being inside. Hospitals have a strange smell that makes me sick sometimes. It's almost as if it's too clean, too sterile. I know that's the way hospitals are supposed to be but..  
  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" I shrug. "I don't know, there was so much blood. I don't even know how long she was like that." Tears are threatening again. Just thinking about it, seeing her there motionless like a doll waiting to be played with. I have to stop, I'll be throwing up before I know it. "How 'bout you? Think she'll be ok?" He's staring out into the street, watching as random cars pass us by. He turns and looks at me. "I hope so. I never should have left. I should have stayed here. Maybe none of this would have happened then." I shake my head at him. "You'll never know. Hunter you can't live inside a bubble. Things happen, sure some of them are bad but most of the time they're fantastic experiences and great things come out of them. Look at Cal for example. He was Morgan's first boyfriend and look what happened. She was brought into the world of witchcraft, which I don't entirely agree with but.She made a lot of new friends because of that. Of course Cal had to be evil, she got hurt and I was kidnapped, but in the end everything worked out. She met you, who by the way are the love of her life." He let a smile slip out but it was filled with pain and guilt. I stand up and reach my hand out to him. He grasps it and I pull him up into a hug. "She'll get through this." I can feel him nod.  
  
We make our way back toward my parents. They're with the doctor. Why didn't they come get us? We rush over and listen to the doctor. I notice a lot of blood. Just what I want to see, more blood. "..Morgan is sleeping right now. She had a laceration to part of her small intestine but mostly her large intestine received the brunt of the cut. We did emergency surgery and closed everything up for her." I could hear everyone give a sigh of relief. "So she'll be ok?" I heard someone ask, it was Hunter. The doctor paused for a minute, as if thinking of something to say. He took a deep breath. "She would be fine but there seems to be a toxin working it's way, slowly but surely, through her. We have no record of it; otherwise we would have administered the serum to stop it. It is working on her central nervous system. Her brain will simply stop working. We have no way to stop it. I'm sorry."  
  
I didn't even know I was on the floor until my mom hugged me. We're crying and holding each other. She's the only sister I ever had and I'm going to lose her. My mom keeps whispering that it will be alright, that she'll make it. She keeps saying how strong and stubborn she is, that she won't let this take her out. Dad is just standing there not quite sure what to do. I'm not even sure the doctor's words sunk in to him yet. I can hear rather than see Hunter pacing. Not long after I heard a loud noise. Hunter punched the wall, his hand is bleeding. A nurse came from the station and took Hunter to get patched up. The last thing I heard him say was, "I should have been here."  
  
We must have sat like that for half an hour because Hunter came back and told us that we can see Morgan. Everything's moving in slow motion. I can't even tell if we're moving at all. We get to her room and all I see is machines. Machines that are keeping her alive, keeping her with us, even if she doesn't know we're here. We're all next to the bed, Mom and dad holding her hands, Hunter just staring and looks deep in thought, and me just wishing I had done something sooner and not gone ahead, just waited. Hunter's face soon showed that he remembered something. He turns to my parents.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Rowlands, I know you won't want to hear this explanation but it's our only hope. The toxin that's running trough Morgan, it was laced on the weapon used to do this to her. It's a mystical toxin. A spell. I know you were trying to deter Morgan from Witchcraft but it's in her. She's what we call a blood witch both of her parents were and I am one of them. This spell that is hurting her..I have no idea how to stop it. I only know the basics of what it is. It can't be cured by modern medicine. I'm so sorry I can't help. There are spells, powerful ones but I'm not strong enough to perform them." I could tell he was trying not to cry. I guess he thinks he has to be strong. He doesn't realize that he should be grieving, it's only natural.  
  
"You can't help, but I might be able to." He's a stranger to me. He's a man in about his mid-40s to 50 with gray hair and a beard. Hunter doesn't seem to like the idea of this man being here.  
  
With a look of complete hatred Hunter says, "You're not welcome here, Ciaran." 


	4. Untrust Can Be Fatal

He knows he's not welcome here. He honestly thinks that I'll just let him get close enough to Morgan to let him try something, whether it helps her or not. Ignorance is bliss I guess.  
  
"Hunter, I know you and Morgan hate me but I'm the only one who has any idea as to how to help her. Do you want to let her to die and in the back of you mind know that I could have saved her? I don't think you're ready for that kind of guilt. I know I wasn't." He's referring to killing Morgan's mother I imagine. He's never shown any sort of remorse for that though. Why now?  
  
"What's going on?" I turn to Mrs. Rowlands. I forgot that they've been kept in the dark about everything. The fact that we know that Morgan's father is alive; they think that he was killed in the fire along with Morgan's mother. Little did they know that Maeve had a lover before Angus; that was Ciaran.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Rowlands. This is Ciaran MacEwan. Morgan's biological father and leader of a powerful and evil coven." I don't know if it's right to tell them but Morgan's not exactly in the condition to do so. Mr. and Mrs. Rowlands have confused and shock written all over their faces. Mary K. looks the same.  
  
"But the papers said.." I shook my head. "The adoption papers were wrong. Ciaran here, is her father. Maeve and he had a fling back in Ireland but the night after they made love, Maeve found out that Ciaran was lying to her. You see, Ciaran was married and had children already. It broke Maeve's heart and she left Ireland when a Dark Wave came to her village to destroy her coven. But when Ciaran found out that she and Angus got out before it hit, he went after them to finish the job. He locked them in a barn and set it on fire with members of his coven. I don't know why he went after them. I know he was upset that Maeve left him, but it was his fault. If he hadn't have lied to her then maybe she would still be alive today. Did I cover everything, Ciaran?"  
  
It was hard to tell this story to them. They both looked like they were going to be sick. At some point during my speech, Mary K. got up and left. I hope I didn't upset her by insinuating that if everything went right Morgan wouldn't be her sister today. We'll never know what would have happened if things went differently. Like Mary K. said things always happen for a reason and mostly lead to good things.  
  
I look at Ciaran and it surprises me. He's actually has tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Something happened to him and I want to know what, but know is not the time for that. I'll ask him later why the change from not long ago trying to kill Morgan or turning her against me to seeming guilty.  
  
"How can you help her? These magicks are powerful. The only way to know how to stop them is if you did this to her." There's a gasp at the other end of the room. It's Mrs. Rowlands.  
  
"Worry not Mrs. Rowlands. I didn't do this to Morgan. But I think I know who did. There's a boy. Much like my Killian, flaunting his powers about. I've been watching him secretly on occasion. He found out that Morgan has a necklace from her mother. It's a powerful talisman. If the person knows how to use it, they can do great things. Whether they be good or evil. She's lucky no one else has found out about it or she would have been taken away a long time ago."  
  
What? I've never heard of such a thing. Why wouldn't Ciaran want it for himself? He's already done some things that no one approves of, why not take this talisman?  
  
"I've known she's had it Hunter. I was the one to give it to her mother when we were younger. It was just a legend back then but I've done research that's led me to believe that it may work."  
  
"So you want it back, is that why you're here?" I can't believe he has the tenacity to come here.  
  
He moves closer to Morgan and he knows that I'm in defense mode. Ready for anything he's about to throw at any of us. "It is possible that I want to save my daughter, Hunter, did you think about that? I don't want to hurt her again, I've done that too much." He takes her hand in his. He seems genuine but he's a masterful actor. He makes people believe what he wants them to.  
  
"Say I was to let you help," I hold up my hand, seeing that the Rowlands' were going to object, "What would you do?" I'm not saying that I'll let him, I'm just curious to know what he would do.  
  
There's a gleam of hope in his eyes that seems foreign. It is actually; he's never showed any emotion that wasn't hate. "There's a spell, it's ancient. It seems that they used this toxin back in the middle ages. Rulers used it to conquer country upon country. It works seemingly slow but as time passes it speeds up. A Woodbane created it and a fellow Woodbane produced a counter spell soon after. No one has had to use either spells in ages but I have the counter spell. I may be evil but I'm not stupid."  
  
I'm floored. The council has left so much untold. I don't know who to believe, my employers or my enemy? "I'm not saying I'll let you, but do you have the supplies you need to do it?" He nodded not taking his eyes off of Morgan.  
  
"Hunter, you're not going to go along with this are you?" Mary K. is back. "You said it yourself, he's not welcome here." She's upset and has been crying. She runs over to her parents and they embrace each other.  
  
"Would you excuse us for a minute, Ciaran?" He's hesitant but slowly leaves the room. "I don't know what to do. Do I let him try to help or leave Morgan be and eventually lose her? This is the first time that I can say I honestly don't know what to do." "Hunter, I don't know much about this magick stuff, but if it can help my baby, I suggest that you help." Mary K. and her father only nod. "I don't want her taken away from us." As I turn to the door, I can sense that Ciaran has left. I should have known he'd skip out.  
  
"Hunter? It's me, Ciaran; I left to get the supplies needed. I'll be back in a few minutes." It was a witch message. He's clever that's for sure.  
  
In the room, Morgan's family is around her bed. Her mother is saying something about how she has to make it through this so she can ground her for not telling her about her biological father being alive and how she has a half brother too. All that's left to do is sit and wait for Ciaran to get back.  
  
I think it took Ciaran a total of ten minutes to get back. He has asked that everyone leave the room except for me. There were protests but they were quickly silenced with the threat of him leaving.  
  
It's a strange spell; everything is out of the ordinary. All he has is a few candles and some herbs. It seems novice. There should be more to it for such a powerful spell. I'm not about to argue though, it only took about fifteen minutes total to do but if it helps, it's well worth it.  
  
Ciaran mumbled in a language I'm not familiar with. He placed the herbs over Morgan's abdomen and let the candle wax drip onto them. It looks like a makeshift bandage that you would make if you were injured on a camping trip or hiking. After the different candles had contributed their wax he motioned for us to leave. When we enter the hallway Morgan's family stands. Before they can say anything Ciaran says, "The spell needs time to work now. It should be finished with the toxin by sunup." It was already 3:00.  
  
I think he knew that I wanted to thank him in some way but all he said was, " Don't tell Morgan. I don't want her to know. It will make her upset." After that he made his way to the automatic doors.  
  
"Thank you Ciaran." I sent him a witch message before he got out of the hospital. He turns and gives a small smile. "You're welcome, Hunter," was all he sent back to me and then he was gone. 


	5. Waiting is Hell

A/N: Sorry about the long wait between updates. Been busy and forgot about the story.I know, I know shame shame ( Forgive me?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The wait for Morgan to wake up seems to be worse than knowing that she might not. Hunter is outside, pacing yet again. Mom and Dad are sitting in a silent vigil next to Morgan's sleeping form. I just sat there watching, waiting. What else could I do? My eyes are getting heavy and it's hard for me to stay awake.  
  
"Mary K., why don't you try to get some sleep? If anything changes, we'll wake you." Typical Mom thinking of everyone but herself, she looked like she could use some sleep as well. We all could, but no one was willing to take the chance of Morgan waking to a room full of sleeping family.  
  
I must have fallen asleep because there was a crick in my neck and now it was only Hunter, myself, and Morgan in the room. Hunter sat with Morgan's hand in his own. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that he was the one who was hurt. His blond hair was disheveled, he had dark rings under his eyes, and I think he's been in the same clothes for a few days.  
  
He really should rest, especially after what that Ciaran guy did. There seemed to be so many unasked questions that Hunter desperately wanted to know the answers to. But as quickly as Ciaran appeared, he disappeared. I think he knew that he wasn't welcome. I just wish that he were here so I could thank him for saving the only sister that I've ever had, even if he was evil.  
  
"Your parents left to get a few coffees. They should be back in a little while." Hunter never looked up from Morgan but he knew I was watching them, must be a witch thing.  
  
"Has there been any news?" Please say yes. I don't know if I can handle not knowing anything anymore.  
  
He shook his head. "No, the nurse came in to check on her a little while ago. All she said was that it's best for her to get her rest."  
  
I don't understand. Both Morgan and Hunter are witches. Morgan supposedly is a damn powerful one too. I don't get why they can't speed the healing process up. Ciaran said it would take at least until sunrise for the toxin to be destroyed. That was only in about an hour and Morgan still hasn't stirred in the slightest.  
  
"Could something have gone wrong? Shouldn't she be moving around by now? I know that the toxin is still in her, but that spell that was done was supposed to have worked the majority of its work by now!" I shouldn't be taking out my emotions on Hunter, he had nothing to do with this, but I can't help it.  
  
"I'm sorry Morgan, I don't have any answers that you're looking for. I know only what you know."  
  
He finally looked away from Morgan and at me. His grief rivaled my own. The happiness and mischief that was usually in his eyes were replaced with sadness and hopelessness. I felt sorry for him. I know that he wishes that there were something that he could to help Morgan come back to us and I understand the fact that he can't. I just wish he could.  
  
"Hunter, why don't you get some rest? I know that you've had a long couple of days before this happened. You must be exhausted."  
  
He gave a small grin. "You have no idea how enticing that sounds. But I can't. I want to be right here when she wakes up."  
  
He really loves her. It seems silly to say, since they've only known each other a few months. But I guess when it hits you, you know. I hope that when this is over that they can be happy. It just seems that since Morgan found out about her past and witchcraft that she's been in more danger than she should be. She doesn't think I know what goes on, but I hear things. I often wonder if Hunter would still be in love with her if she weren't a 'witch'. Would she still be the same Morgan that she was before or would everything eventually catch up to her? It's insane to think about it because you can't change the past. If only it were possible.  
  
My parents enter the room. Their hands and arms are full of goodies, just things to hold us over I guess. My father hands me a coffee, which I wouldn't normally drink but the circumstances are different now. Along with the coffee he hands me a cheese Danish. They must have gone to the hospital's cafeteria. I smile my thanks and he makes his way to Hunter and gives him the same that he gave me. Reluctant to let go of Morgan's hand, he takes the refreshments, it seems, only to make my parents happy.  
  
Waiting is one of the worst things in the world. When you think about it, all it is is time. Time that should be used differently. We shouldn't be her waiting for Morgan to wake up; we should all be home in bed, dreaming of unimaginable things. I should be in bed worrying about if Morgan will actually get up on time for school that day. Unfortunately things do not always happen the way everyone would like. I guess life would be boring if you know what's going to happen and then wait for it to happen.  
  
Everything revolves around waiting for something when you think about it. Take New Year's for example, you wait for midnight to actually start the party. You have to wait for everything, whether you like it or not. Sometimes you may not think that it's fair and want it to be over with, but guess what! You have to wait for the waiting to be over. It's a nasty thing waiting.  
  
It's amazing the things that I come up with while none other than waiting. What a surprise. So now I wait. We all do, not just my parents, Hunter and me, but the nurses and doctors of the hospital. Maybe even Ciaran is waiting for news on how his daughter is making out.  
  
We wait, in our own thoughts, for Morgan to come back to us. 


	6. Waking to Silence

A/N: Yes, yes, slap on the wrist for taking so long yet again. I am such a slacker these days. I'm lucky there's no school today so I can work on this.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The first thing I noticed when I began to wake was the extreme pain in my stomach. That's what you would expect, of course, after being stabbed there.  
  
All I can do is simply lay there, with my eyes closed. With my senses casted out I quickly establish that there are four other people in the room with me. Both my parents, Mary K., and Hunter, all scattered around my sterile bed waiting for me to open my eyes.  
  
Hunter is here. He's supposed to be looking for his father, somewhere in Canada, what is he doing here?  
  
There is complete silence, no one is even moving, and all I can here is the steady beep of my heart on the monitor.  
  
My mother is holding one hand and Hunter has the other, careful not to touch the IV needle in the back of my hand. I can feel him concentrating and sending his energy to me.  
  
'Morgan, I know you're awake.' Can't hide anything from a witch.  
  
'Please, open your eyes.' It's not a harsh command but full of love and concern.  
  
And I obey. Slowly, my eyes opened. My eyes are foggy and I can't see very clearly. When I can, the lights in the room sting and I shut my eyes once again and behind my closed lids my eyes slowly adjust to the lighting.  
  
Once again I open my eyes, this time I'm able to keep them open. Everyone looks so tired, all because of me.  
  
Hunter has that concerned look on his face again and I manage a small smile. Somewhat relieved he allowed himself to smile back.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Rowlands, she's awake." Once again I'm the center of everyone's attention.  
  
"Oh, thank God!" My mom has tears in her eyes, as does my father and Mary K. My father and Mary K. get up out of the hard plastic chairs and began their way next to my mom.  
  
"Hi." My voice is hoarse and only comes out a little louder than a whisper. Everyone is smiling; I don't remember when the last time it was that everyone smiled. Hey, if I'd known getting stabbed would cause it, I would have done it a lot sooner, just kidding.  
  
"Shh. You need to rest." Always in mother mode. I've been sleeping for how long, and I still need rest? Who am I kidding, I always need rest, everyone knows I'd sleep all day if I could.  
  
I shake my head, "I don't need anymore rest. For once, I'm actually happy to be awake."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've been stabbed." I laugh slightly but quickly regret it when the pain increases in my stomach.  
  
My parents just shake their heads, because only I would joke at a time like this.  
  
"Why don't you guys go get a doctor or something, I need to talk to Hunter alone for a minute." There has been something bothering me ever since I woke up, about how I feel, and I have a feeling my family wouldn't want to hear about it.  
  
Hesitation could be seen in their eyes, which is understandable, but they began walking toward the door. As soon as the door closes, Hunter seems to unravel.  
  
"Thank Goddess you alright. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it." This is the only time I have ever seen Hunter crying. He was always the sturdy shoulder, and now he needed one.  
  
I motion for him to move closer and he does without a second thought. He brushes stray hairs out of my face; he's always so gentle with me. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I could feel a few runaway tears make their way down my own face, which in turn makes me begin to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Morgan."  
  
"You started it."  
  
Hearing that he quickly wiped away the remaining tears, "You had something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
I nod, "I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth."  
  
He has a look of shock on his face, "You know I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
I hope I can, "I know that magick was used to help me get through this. I knew as soon as I was stabbed that it wasn't an ordinary knife. What I want to know is, who performed the spell? I know what it feels like when you work magick on me, and you didn't do this. This feels strange, foreign."  
  
All the color in his face left, making him paler than he normally was. "I can't tell you, he made me swear not to tell. And even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." His voice was low and I had a hard time hearing it, but I did.  
  
"There's only one person in this world who I wouldn't believe would help me. That person, being my father, Ciaran."  
  
Hunter averted his eyes and began looking at the floor. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to.  
  
"You let him do it. How could you do that?" I couldn't hide the hurt and fear in my voice.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let you die? He was the only one who seemed to know what was going on with you. He healed you. I wasn't happy about it, but if nothing was done, you would have died!"  
  
"And I still may! Who knows what he could have done?! I could go into a coma a week from now! We don't know." I shouldn't be yelling, I can feel the stitches begin to pop and grab my stomach. My hand has blood on it when I take it away and promptly place it back for some sort of pressure.  
  
"Go find a doctor and my parents." It's hard to look at him right now.  
  
As he makes his way to the door, he turns, "I didn't know what else to do, Morgan. I was scared."  
  
"I know." And he ran to find a doctor. 


	7. Reflections

A/N: Yet another long wait. I am sorry this took so long; it's just that I have a lot of things do in order to graduate next year and it's been hectic.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Now Morgan, you need to rest. That means keeping you emotions in check. We don't want this to happen again."  
  
I gave the doctor a tentative smile. He had just about finished patching me back up again before he began explaining how I had to be careful with the stitching. If only he could really know why I was upset.  
  
I guess when my parents saw Hunter run in search of a doctor, they instinctively knew that something wasn't right. My mother was the first to come in, quickly followed by my father and then Mary K.  
  
"Just what I need Morgan, more blood. As if I haven't seen enough." There was a hint of laughter hidden in her voice, but her eyes betrayed her façade. She was scared. Hell, I was scared. I almost died. That seems to be a weekly occurrence anymore.  
  
They're all sitting around me. My parents and Mary K., on one side of the bed, and Hunter on the other.  
  
Hunter. My muìrn beatha dàn, my savior. If it weren't for him, I don't know what I would do. I would have died a long time ago, no doubt. I somewhat regret how I reacted earlier, he only wanted me back. I understand that part. What I don't understand is how he could go to the one person who wants to see me underground the most. Apparently Ciaran was the only one who knew what to do. That can't be true, Hunter could have found some way to help me. He probably would have went to the ends of the earth to help me, unless.he knew he couldn't help at all.  
  
It must have torn him apart, not being able to help. He always has the answers, to everything, and when it came to this, he was clueless. I would have asked for some privacy so that I could explain myself to Hunter, but after what happened, I know my family won't leave my side again.  
  
"When can I go home?" This place is beginning to creep me out. I want nothing more than to go home to my comfy bed and Dagda.  
  
My father gave me a sympathetic look.  
  
"Honey, you have to at least stay over another night for observations. It may have been sooner if you didn't pop your stitches but now you have to wait."  
  
I let out a long sigh, expressing my dislike in that answer through my breath.  
  
"Then I think I'm going to go back to sleep. When I wake up, my stay will almost be over."  
  
They smiled but they had no happiness in them. How can I cause so much sadness? I'm fine now.  
  
I close my eyes, not because I'm tired, but because I can't bear to look at them anymore. They make me wish I were still in a coma or whatever it was that I was in.  
  
It was only a matter of time before sleep overtook me.  
  
***  
  
She really is beautiful when she sleeps. She's beautiful all the time, but especially when she's asleep. So calm and peaceful, as if nothing could harm her. If only things could stay that way while she were awake.  
  
I wish things would quiet down. Ever since Morgan found out that she was a blood witch, she has practically been on the run without going anywhere. She needs a break, a vacation, anything! Maybe when she gets better, we can go somewhere. What am I thinking!? Her parents would never allow her to go away with me. Not only because I'm her boyfriend, but because I'm a witch. Sometimes I think that bothers them the most.  
  
Morgan's outburst earlier came to me as a shock. Well, not really, I mean it wasn't the best decision I could have made at the time, but look what the outcome was. She's going to be fine, that's all that matters right now. After she rests a bit, maybe she'll see my point of view.  
  
The only thing I want is for her to get better as quickly as possible. I should use some spells to help her along, nothing big just simple things to ease her nerves and whatnot.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Rowlands, if Morgan should wake up while I'm gone, tell her I had some things to pick up and I will be back as soon as possible."  
  
They nodded, like they wouldn't agree to have their daughter alone for once.  
  
With a quick kiss on the forehead, I left my sleeping beauty to go to Practical Magick. 


End file.
